Smudgie
Smudgie is the main protagonist of the entire TVS_Official 64 channel. He also can stand on 2 legs and speak perfectly fluent english. Appearance Smudgie has grey fur and golden yellow eyes. He often wears his iconic green shirt and red shorts with one white line on each side. His shoes are also red, but with 2 white lines on the top and the underside is also white. Family History Smudgie's family spans a total of 7 generations in the past 188 years. *The oldest known member, Christopher was born on April 26, 1832. He created the Moggie farm, which was famous for the 16-acre field of crops and the steam-powered plow that harvests all the crops in 2 days. He died on August 7, 1898 in his farm. *Christopher's son, Mark, was born on July 7, 1857. He built an entire basement in the farm all by himself. He died on May 7, 1915 when the RMS Lusitania sank. *Mark's son, John, was born on March 3, 1879. He He died on December 7, 1941 when the USS Arizona sank while Pearl Harbor was being attacked. *John's son, Dave, was born on September 27, 1908. He started learning to drive at the age of 1 using a 1908 Ford Model T. He died on October 8, 1974 in his farm. *Dave's son, Steve, was born on June 6, 1944. He used repairs on machinery and his expertise on dusting as his full-time job. He died on November 18, 2018 in the farm. *Steve's son, Bill, was born on February 14, 1975. He repaired all the machinery on the farm andfixed the family catapult after a lightning strike made it explode. His brother got ownership rights to the farm after he, his wife, and his son moved to the suburbs on March 7, 2015. He is still alive today. *Bill's son, Smudgie, was born Oon September 26, 2005. He was an excellent gamer ever since he was 12. He sometimes goes on trips around Denton with his family on Dave's 1908 Ford Model T , which is still in good condition. He is still alive today. Character Development The character has been in development since 2015. Here are all the changes made to the character. * December 20, 2015 -- The Beta Version of Smudgie, shown as a "poorly-drawn" sprite. No videos show this. *February 21, 2017 -- Original Design. He is simply a .jpg/.png image of a grey domestic shorthair. Video when change was made: Smudgie messes up his father's paintings and gets grounded. *May 13, 2017 -- The character now looks like Scratch Cat, but with a Tom and Jerry recolor. Video when change was made: Smudgie revives Barney and gets grounded. *June 3, 2017 -- Ditto, but with a darker shade of grey for belly and face. Video of change: Smudgie shrinks his mom and gets grounded. *July 25, 2017 -- Smudgie looks more like a plush toy now! Video of change: Smudgie gets Grounded: The Movie (Part 1). *August 12, 2017 -- Smudgie looks more like he does today. Video of change: Smudgie gets Grounded: The Movie (Part 4). *July 1, 2018 -- Smudgie looks a lot closer to his today self. Video of change: Smudgie freezes Glen Cat and gets Grounded. *May 23, 2019 -- Smudgie is enters the 3D era in what he looks like today (Youtube Version)! Video of Change: Smudgie and the Space Station : Episode 1. *August 1, 2019 -- Smudgie is now what he is today (Scratch Version)! Video of change: Smudgie throws the spaghetti out the window and gets grounded.